


This Falling of the Heart

by avanti_90



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Noldor whispered that Fëanor’s flame would soon consume her; they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Falling of the Heart

The Noldor whispered that Fëanor’s flame would soon consume her; they were wrong. She was a smith’s daughter; she knew that fire could nourish and create as well as destroy. 

Feanor the proud listened to her, Fëanor the tempestuous guided her hand in the forge with gentle patience. When he was near, sculptures constructed themselves in her mind, and her hands shaped the clay with a clarity she had never known before.

She smiled with delight when she saw him, and when he returned her smile, blazing eyes softening for her alone, the future seemed full of hope and joy.


End file.
